


Receipts

by alice_dualswordlesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Not-Cis Women who are very much into Women, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Transgender Girls who love Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_dualswordlesbian/pseuds/alice_dualswordlesbian
Summary: Ran Mitake's come to make an announcement.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 34
Kudos: 76





	Receipts

**Author's Note:**

> (background tomohima and mocatsugu)

This is it.

It's 8:30am on the grounds of Haneoka Girls' High School. There's a bunch of confused students whispering near the turf she stands upon. That turf? A miniature stage borrowed from the Drama Club; she and Tomoe've dunked a month's allowance of red and black paint onto the wood. It's the perfect thing to stand on and just, absolutely, put someone on fucking blast and verbally go to town. Ran's got the megaphone in her hands, at the ready.

Why? Simple. It all began with 5 bands, joining together at Circle a year ago. She met a stone-cold puritan with silver hair who barely raised her volume when confronted. The most silent, untouchable, overwhelming wall she's ever meet. And there was something, something about that person that made her heart skip a beat, something about that person that unloaded a heap of partying butterflies into her stomach and made her feel like she could jump to the moon and back. This person was so powerful, she could practically envision herself in her arms. This racing feeling, this rush of enamoration, this feeling that she couldn't take her eyes off just how much sheer tension and power this person radiated, this feeling that she couldn't look away from that booming voice or that confident tone for even a second; Ran Mitake's on 3 packs of gummy worms, 2 hours of sleep, 1 heated neuron and 2 eyes that can barely see 5 feet ahead, but she knows; this feeling absolutely, DEFINITELY has to be...

...vitriol, obviously. There's nothing else it could be. That cold gaze? That emotionless response towards a pride flag? It's a declaration of war. The council of Afterglow has decided: 

They must know whether Yukina Minato supports trans rights.

"Hey, Ran~." An obnoxious gremlin is hogging her arm again. "Is she here yet~? I'm hungry."

Tomoe grits her teeth. "Don't chicken out now, Moca. That bitch-ass motherfucker's declared WAR on us."

"YEAH!" Himari cheers at her side. "Operation Receipt Roselia is a go-go! We've gotta make Yukina confess to her crimes in front of the school!"

"What were those crimes again~?"

"C'mon, Moca! It's... it's... um." Himari flatlines. "...Why are we doing this, again?"

"...She said my vocals were deep," Ran manages. "That was her way of mocking me. I know it."

"Didn't she say she liked them, though~?"

"That was just to butter Ran up! Don't be deceived!" Tomoe barks. "We're veterans in allyship. Nobody's laying a finger on our friend!"

"Hear, hear!" Himari quickly kisses Tomoe on the cheek.

"U-um... you guys..."

Right. The person who managed to goad Hina into letting them do this to begin with; she's been looking doubtful this whole time. "Tsugumi," Ran says. "Don't worry. If you're scared, you don't have to stand on stage with us."

"Oh! N-no, I'm not scared," she responds. "Um, it's just... I think this might be a misunderstanding."

"How?"

"W-well! Roselia... isn't really all that bad. I know we got into a couple arguments at Circle, b-but I've talked to Sayo a bit, and she's actually kind of nice. Are you sure we should be-"

"Drat. We've lost Tsugu to them," Tomoe mutters. "She's been deceived."

"E-eh?!"

"Come on, Tsugu. Don't you support gay rights?!"

"Yeah, Tsugu~. I can't believe you'd turn your back on us... even though we're-"

Tsugumi immediately puts a hand over her girlfriend's mouth. "Moca! D-don't tell them we're dating yet!" Then she turns back to the others. "I-I'm an ally, guys! Honest!"

"Then let's show em'! We can't have them trouncing around Haneoka!" Himari yells. "Those puritans look like they go to catholic churches on Sundays! ...O-oh, Ako's an exemption, obviously."

"And Rinko!" Tomoe waves. "She's chill."

"Oh, Lisa isn't all that bad either, is she?"

...

Ran starts sweating. "Y-Yukina and Sayo, then!"

"Yeah! Those two coldcases!" Tomoe yells.

"Hear, hear!"

"Don't worry about it, Tsugs~. They're just blowing off steam."

Ran sighs. "This isn't a joke, Moca."

"Yeah, Moca! Take this seriously!"

Thank god; at least Tomoe and Himari get it. If Afterglow keeled over and turned their tails at the sight of a half-hearted bigot, they'd be sullying the punk image they've claimed. THAT'S the reason she's doing all this, obviously. "Tsugu." She turns to her friend. "You and Hina have the secret weapon prepared if she turns out to be a transphobe, right?"

"Yeah, the 6-hour remedial LGBT history lessons are ready..." a deep breath, "b-but, Ran! I'm not sure if they're necessary-"

"Of COURSE they're necessary!" Tomoe grins. "They're the perfect counter. Either she'll listen to the whole thing and become an ally, or get so tired of how long they are that she'll apologise anyway! Hina's a genius for coming up with them."

"Welllllllll... I GUESS you can't deny how well they worked on that other student~."

"M-Moca!"

"Sorry, Tsugumi. But this is my battlefield. No way I'm backing down."

"I-I know, but I don't think she hates you, Ran-"

"Hey, hey! There she is!"

Upon Himari's words, every member of Afterglow shoots their head towards the gate like a pack of preying owls. They've got their entire setup coordinated for maximum intimidation of the extraordinarily pretty- extraordinarily LAME, I mean, vocalist walking alongside Lisa down the path to the school building. Today's gonna be Yukina's heyday.

No more words. 4 iron gazes (and 1 anxious Tsugumi) is all it takes to communicate their thoughts. The gang hides behind the incredibly visible painted stage and waits for Yukina to reach their location.

A nod.

3...

2...

1...

**SLAM!**

There's the sound of cracking floorboards as all of them leap out and slam their feet onto the middle of the stage. Tomoe plays the loudest and most overdriven death metal she can find on her phone. Ran summons all the damn strength she's ever known and enters 1000% mode, husking every dagger in her throat's arsenal up into two words; "Yukin-"

CRACK!

The death metal stops.

...Ran turns around. "Tomoe... did you just break your phone?"

"Uh. My bad." A bead of sweat. "I thought we'd look more intimidating if I threw it down..."

Oh, shit. Yukina's looking at them. "Hey, you guys~!" Lisa waves. "You bringing a concert to the school this morning? Lemme guess, Hina allowed it."

...

"Uh, earth to Afterglow? Are you guys ok-"

"Yukina Minato!"

It's loud enough to make Lisa jump on the spot. "...Yes?" Yukina asks.

Every student is watching the confrontation now. Sure, whatever, the entrance flubbed; but that doesn't mean she's backing down! 

Ran gulps, holds the megaphone up, and bellows:

#  **"I LIKE GIRLS!"**

...

One of the students pumps a fist and yells 'woo!' The rest watch in silence.

"That's right!" Ran slams her foot down, her friends folding their arms beside her. " _I'm a girl! And I like girls! What do you have to say to that, Yukina?!_ "

"...I already knew this."

Gah. S-she's still got a pokerface; does anything faze this pile of cement? ...No, don't lose your mettle, Ran. "You're shocked, aren't you? Bet you didn't think I'd say it so openly!"

Yukina looks at her quizzically.

...Shit, this isn't working. Ran turns to the gang. "W-well? What now?"

"I guess it's time." Tomoe places a hand on her shoulder. "We've got to bring out THAT."

"Tomoe..."

"Ooooh, Ran's all fired up now~."

"I've got everything we need for it right here!"

"Y-you guys, the entire school's looking at us- gwargh!" 

Tsugumi gets a gigantic cloth thrown onto her arms.

"No time to be embarrassed, Tsugu! We're all about PRIDE!" Afterglow's ferocious drummer bares her fangs. "C'mon, Ran. Let's show her what we're made of!"

"You know it! On the count of 3, 2... 1..."

BAM! Tsugumi and Himari messily unfurl two striped flags over the stage. A gale suddenly howls through the school, just to compliment it. Ran trashes the megaphone and leaps down from the stage, towering over her nemesis. "Do you know what these symbols mean, Yukina Minato?"

"The transgender and lesbian flags, correct?"

Himari hollers. "You know it!" 

"I see."

"Yeah, you see now, don't you?" Ran smirks. "I'm a transgender girl who likes girls. Bet you didn't expect that!"

"I didn't."

"Hah. That's a bold-faced lie. You totally knew, didn't you?"

"...What makes you think that?"

"You said my vocals were 'deep' at Afterglow's last concert. Pretty bold of you to claim that about my voice, right to my face."

"Ah. That was a slight miswording; I was referring to the depth of meaning in your lyrics."

...

...

"...Oh."

"You sound frustrated about your voice, though." Yukina tilts her head. "Do you not like how deep it sounds?" 

"H-huh?! Of course I like it! I'm proud of it!"

"That's good; personally, I think it makes your presence striking on stage. Although, if you are looking to refine it, we could discuss vocal training together."

"O-oh." She blinks. "Um, I wouldn't mind that. Can we talk about it after school?"

"Very well."

...

...

"...W-wait! D-don't ignore my declaration! How do you feel knowing there's a transgender girl here at an All-Girls' School, Yukina?"

Yukina puts a hand to her chin. "...I see. Impressive... Haneoka must have a strong zero-tolerance policy towards bigotry. Now that I think of it, it would be a sound idea to implement such policies at Roselia's concerts."

"Hah. You're one step too slow," Tomoe yells from the stage. "Afterglow already excludes transphobes! Take THAT, Roselia!"

"Yeah, what she said! I bet you're feeling all shaken up now."

"Indeed. I find your passion enamouring, Ran Mitake."

.

Ran goes red up to the ears. "Bw-... you-... y-you... y-you what?"

"It must have taken a tremendous amount of courage to openly express your gender identity and sexuality. Especially in the middle of a school comprised mostly of cisgender women." Yukina closes her eyes and nods. "You are a formidable rival indeed. I must aspire to even greater heights if Roselia is to best you in its performances."

"You... y..."

She can barely even respond. Her heart's thumping faster than an overloaded machine.

"U-um, Yukina." Fortunately, Lisa stammers out what she can't. "I-I don't think this is related to music..."

"Of course it is. If we were to express solidarity and transgender allyship for Ako, our bonds would strengthen even further. This is another step on our path. I'm certain of it."

"R-right."

"And I'll start taking that step now. Let me demonstrate a bravery of my own, Ran Mitake."

"G-guh?!" She nearly trips over. "W-what do you mean by tha-"

"I'm asking you out on a date."

She can physically feel the rest of Afterglow's jaws drop alongside hers.

"Ran. I'd like you to visit a cafe with me this Saturday. I am intrigued by your passion and our discussions of music, and would greatly enjoy it if we spent more time together than we currentl-"

"H-hold on...!" Calm down calm down calm down- "W-w-w-w-who just SAYS that so bluntly in front a whole school?!"

"Mm? Is this... not how you're supposed to 'ask someone out'?"

"O-of course not!" Ran squeaks.

"I see." There's a rather dismayed frown. "This is harder than it looks... I've much to learn. I will make another attempt at this later, then."

...

"Don't forget our meeting after school. This is for the sake of our music, after all."

"U-uh." She blinks. "R... right."

"Until later, then."

Yukina walks into the building. "U-uh, later, guys!" Lisa waves and follows suit.

Ran can only watch, mouth agape.

...

...

...

...

She's not dreaming, right? What the hell just happened?

...

...

...

"...Hell yeah!" Tomoe throws a fist to the sky. "It's all chill then! Yukina Minato supports trans rights!"

"WOOHOO! Operation success! Let's party!"

Himari and Tomoe pull off a jumping high five, landing back onto the stage with a resounding THUD!

"I-I'm glad this didn't end in a fight..."

"Love wins~. Congrats, Ran~." 

Moca ropes Tsugumi in, and together the 4 of them trampoline upon the creaking floorboards, singing the chorus for their cover of Pride Revolution like a bunch of drunken anteaters. Ran stares into the void and wonders if everything she knows is even real, while her friends continue prancing around. " _TRANS RIGHTS! TRANS RIGHTS! TRANS RI-_ "

The stage collapses.


End file.
